D'Vorah
How D'Vorah joined the Tourney D'Vorah is a Kytinn, a species of colonial insects living inside humanoid bodies. Hailing from the Arnyek islands, D'Vorah's realm was conquered by Shao Kahn and she chose to serve the emperor to avoid becoming a slave. Rising in political power, D'Vorah now serves Kotal Kahn as his second in command and closest advisor, assisting him in the civil war against Mileena. Sometime after Shao Kahn's death, it is shown that D'Vorah helped Kotal Kahn (then named Ko'atal) depose Mileena, whom she had previously served. In the process, she killed Baraka. It is D'Vorah who gives Ko'atal the name Kotal Kahn. In the present,D'Vorah acts as Kotal Kahn's First Minister and official emissary. D'Vorah helps defend Kotal Kahn from Mileena and her rebel faction, who seek to reclaim the throne. D'Vorah is in Kotal Kahn's carriage as he discusses with Kano on learning Mileena's location, and goes out to investigate the blockade stopping them. When Mileena launches her surprise attack, D'Vorah kills several Tarkata during Mileena's attempted ambush on the emperor's life. Initially distrustful of Cassie and her team, D'Vorah begrudgingly accepts Kotal's command that they ally with the Earthrealm forces after Kung Jin bests him in combat. After the Special Forces obtain information on the amulet's location from Kano, D'Vorah volunteers to head for the Kuatan Jungle to retrieve Shinnok's amulet from Mileena. Although she insists on going alone, Cassie demands to go with her, to which Kotal complies. After they arrive at the jungle, they encounter Rain and Tanya, and D'Vorah engages both in combat. After D'Vorah defeats them both, she plans to kill them but is prevented from doing so by Cassie. The pair enter the tent to retrieve Shinnok's amulet, only to be discovered by Mileena. D'Vorah confronts Mileena and defeats her, taking both the amulet and Mileena to Kotal Kahn. With the emperor's permission, D'Vorah executes Mileena with a lethal kiss, feeding her countless parasitic insects that devour her face from the inside. After Mileena's execution, it is revealed that D'Vorah has been operating for decades as a spy for Quan Chi. She kills the guards who are accompanying her to transport the amulet and steals it, taking it to Earthrealm to give it to Quan Chi. D'Vorah arrives too late to stop Quan Chi from being slain by Scorpion, but with enough time for Quan Chi to complete his incantation which frees Shinnok from his amulet. With Quan Chi's death, D'Vorah becomes Shinnok's primary enforcer. She accompanies him to the Sky Temple, where she binds Johnny Cage and sets her insects to slowly devour his flesh. She is eventually defeated and knocked unconscious by Cassie Cage, who then goes on to fight the corrupted Shinnok. Following the defeat of the corrupted Shinnok, Sonya Blade orders the members of the Special Forces who come into the Jinsei Chamber to put the unconscious D'Vorah under arrest, as well as to apprehend Shinnok's other allies if possible. With Shinnok defeated, D'Vorah kills her guards on the way to Fort Charles. Hoping to increase in strength, she journeys to the past, the time when Kyoshi was the Avatar. The Kytinn's plan is to enslave Kyoshi. How to unlock *Clear Beer Bottle Cut level 3 with Mantis. *Play 2071 matches. For both methods, you must fight D'Vorah at the Outworld Spire. Alternatively, Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with D'Vorah by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 725 Smash coins. After defeating D'Vorah, or wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Kytinn Queen, D'Vorah!" She will be seen left of Hopper, right of Mantis, above Fung and below GoLion. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted D'Vorah pets a little centipede-like creature. After the announcer calls her name D'Vorah flies to the camera and reveals her Ovipositors saying "A hive so far from Arnyek." Special Moves Bug Burst (Neutral) D'Vorah fires a green venomous resin from an insect on her arm. Spawning Puddle (Side) D'Vorah releases two streams of yellow resin from her hands onto the ground, summoning a puddle of it under her opponent to knock them over. Ovipositor Slash (Up) D'Vorah flies into the air slashing her ovipositors. Wasp Grenade (Down) D'Vorah throws a red insect at her opponents face that leaves a small swarm of wasps around their face that quickly disperses. Stick Around (Hyper Smash) Based on her Mortal Kombat X X-Ray move. D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to lift her opponent in the air, then flies behind their back and uses her stingers to stab their spine and head, with the second one piercing all the way out their mouth and shattering the top row of their teeth. She then delivers a painful stomp on their spine, snapping it. Heart Broken (Final Smash) Based on her second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. D'Vorah stabs her opponent through the chest with one of her ovipositors, stabbing out the heart. She proceeds to stab the opponent through the head with a second ovipositor, stabbing out the brain. She quickly withdraws her ovipositors and ends it by smashing the heart and brain in her hands. Victory Animations #D'Vorah unveils her ovipositors then sticks two of them in the ground then is lifted up before pulling out an insect and stroking it saying "Feed my children!" #*D'Vorah unveils her ovipositors then sticks two of them in the ground then is lifted up before pulling out an insect and stroking it saying "You follow Shao Kahn to death!" (Mileena victories only) #D'Vorah flies up flapping her wings and saying "Feel my sting!" #*D'Vorah flies up flapping her wings and saying "From Elder God to incubator." (Shinnok victories only) #D'Vorah sends out flies and two scorpions then says "This One has had its fun." On-Screen Appearance D'Vorah flies down and says "This One defends it unto death." On-Screen Appearance *More than a match for a scorpion. (When fighting Scorpion) *Your first and last encounter. (When fighting Sub-Zero or Kakyoin) *Only victory will stop it. (When fighting Liu Kang) *The emperor suggests you depart. (When fighting Raiden) *This One will enjoy your death. (When fighting Johnny Cage or Kawajiri) *You will feed the hive. (When fighting Sonya or Josuke) *You repulse us, hideous one. (When fighting Kano or Wamuu) *Do reptiles know fear? (when fighting Reptile or Slippy) *We will taste victory. (When fighting Goro) *The mysterious Kung Lao. (When fighting Kung Lao) *The princess is...restless? (When fighting Kitana) *You disturb The Hive. (When fighting Jax or Okuyasu) *Every time we pass your grave! (When fighting Mileena) *You must serve the true emperor! (When fighting Ermac or Vanilla Ice) *The hive serves him even now! (When fighting Shinnok) *Pathetic creature. (When fighting Tanya or Ghiaccio) *This One seeks power. Yours. (When fighting Quan Chi or Kars) *The Hive sings for you... (When fighting Kenshi) *What do you expect now? (When fighting Cassie Cage) *We did, yes. (When fighting Erron Black) *You offend This One, Ferra. (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *The swarm will feast on your corpse. (When fighting Jacqui or Avdol) *The dead do lack the capacity. (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *The Hive will consume you. (When fighting Kung Jin or Kyoshi) *My children hunger for you. (When fighting Takeda) *That name means nothing! (When fighting Tremor) Trivia *D'Vorah's rival is one of the Earth Kingdom Avatars before Aang, Kyoshi. *D'Vorah shares her English voice actress with Octorok, Frost and Lady Shiva. *D'Vorah shares her Japanese voice actress with Medusa, Wheelie Scooter, Zoe, Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Truffles, Samantha X. *D'Vorah shares her French voice actress with Kurenai Yuhi and Rolling Turtle. *D'Vorah shares her German voice actress with Granny Garbanzo, Meganium, Kirby, Bloodberry, Humba Wumba and Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair. *D'Vorah shares her Arabic voice actress with Bubbles. *d'Vorah shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Wonder Woman. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes